Various matte films (also described as antiglare films) have been described. A matte film can be produced having an alternating high and low index layer. Such matte film can exhibit low gloss in combination with antireflection. However, in the absence of an alternating high and low index layer, such film would be exhibit antiglare, yet not antireflection.
As described at paragraph 0039 of US 2007/0286994, matte antireflective films typically have lower transmission and higher haze values than equivalent gloss films. For examples the haze is generally at least 5%, 6%, 7%, 8%, 9%, or 10% as measured according to ASTM D1003. Further gloss surfaces typically have a gloss of at least 130 as measured according to ASTM D 2457-03 at 60°; whereas matte surfaces have a gloss of less than 120.
There are several approaches for obtaining matte films.
For example, matte coating can be prepared by adding matte particles, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,240.
Further, matte antireflective films can also be prepared by providing the high and low refractive index layers on a matte film substrate.
In yet another approach, the surface of an antiglare or an antireflective film can be roughened or textured to provide a matte surface. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,957; “the textured surface of the anti-reflective film may be imparted by any of numerous texturing materials, surfaces, or methods. Non-limiting examples of texturing materials or surfaces include: films or liners having a matte finish, microembossed films, a microreplicated tool containing a desirable texturing pattern or template, a sleeve or belt, rolls such as metal or rubber rolls, or rubber-coated rolls.”